Meeting of the Two Dragon's
by Firemane2000
Summary: The two teen dragon's Firewing and Midnight find there self with love at first site
1. Chapter 1

Our story start's on September 19, 2004 5:53 PM. A young dragoness flies in the later afternoon sky, Midnight is her name not for her blake scales but for she was born 15 year's ago t midnight. She she turn's right to head to her home she spot's a young male fire dragon(for his scales are blood red) , naturally she moved closer to see who it is.

After 5 minute's she get's his attention and he land's in a near by in a flat land. He is mush bigger then Midnight standing close to 7.5 feet ,when Midnight is small at 4.3 feet.

"Hello there ma'ma", say's the young dragon in a friendly tone.

"Good afternoon, I don't think I have seen you around before?", ask Midnight in her normal soft tone of voice.

"Yea i'm new here just got here, I'm Fire Wing," said the young deagon.

So the to dragon's talked late into the night when Fire Wing heard something when he looked over Midnight was sound asleep in the grass. Fire Wing gather's some wood and made a fire to make sure it didn't get to cold.

In the morning Midnight awoke to find a fire put out and Fire Wing's wing over her with him laying right next to her. She rolled underhis wind to face him wanting to see his face to find he was still sound asleep. Midnight fell asleep again with her head next to Fire Wing's head.

After about of sleep Fire Wing come's to waking up to find Midnight head right next to his own, seeing a chance he took it licking her cheek.

"hmmm?", Midnight wake's up to the fell of the male dragon's lick.

"Well good morning cutie", Fire Wing whispered into MIdnight's ear as she woke up.

"c-cutie w-what's supposed that mean'' Midnight studerd in shock and sleepiness as she tried to under stand what he had said.

Fire Wing pushed Midnight on her back standing over her, from the why they were positioned you could easily see the size and strength of Fire over Midnight, if she tried anything dumb he had her.

"w-what are you doing'' spoke Midnight as she tried to see a way out.

"Aww is the little dragoness scared of me no need to worry i ain't going to hurt you", is what the fire dragon whispered in her ear as he licked her face.

"Aaa get off me now"she wiggled some but Midnight knew she could not beat this dragon she was at his mercy.

"It's fine Midnight i'm just playing i just wish to ask you something''said Firewind with i smile on his face.

"And what may that be" asked the scared dragoness.

Looking down shy odd for a strong dragon of his size but he gulped and started to talk" W-would you be my mate."

Blushing deeply by what she was just told Midnight had her mouth open but could not speak. She loved the dragon over her and wanted to be his she got ahold of herself "Y-yes."

Firewing leaned down and nuzzled his new found mate.


	2. Chapter 2

The clock hit half past twelve it's pitch black out and Midnight was in bed with her new found love Firewing he was fast asleep not knowing she was awake. Midnight couldn't sleep for she knew if her father or mother came in and seen the male Dragon they would ask many questions, not to mention both the dragon's clothing on the floor. Midnight had not mated with her love nor did he want to but they did like the look of each other naked.

As Midnight crawled out of bed Firewing moved looking for her as he awoke,"Every thing ok my lovely rose", whispered Firewing cause he knew what may happen if they were found by her parents.

"Yes love I'm just getting some water", whispered the naked dragoness she really didn't need to put a robe on for night was her time to strip and enjoy the wind on here virginia and breast and because she walked on all four the warm air coming from the vent in her floor felt great.

"WOWOW", whistled the Dragon still in bed loving the view his new found love gave him. He didn't really fell it now but his shaft had opened some and his cock had showed it's tip.

As she stood up to get a cup from the cabinet and placed it under the water container and opened it letting the water fell the cup. She grabbed her cup and turned to find her mother standing there the site scared her and she jumped dropping her cup spilling her water.

"Oh sorry dear hope your ok",spoke the tired adult dragoness .

"Yes mother just getting drink."

"Ok dear I'm going back to bed sleep well", with that she left and Midnight moved on to her room were she found Firewing had moved? "Fire you here", she moved slow and seen the light in her bathroom was on, from the sound he was not using it so what was he she wondered.

"Fire you ok what you doing", she asked though she had a pretty good idea what he was.

"N-Nothing love just got done be out in a sec", the male was breathing heavy and slippery with his talk. He came out and right away her thought were confirmed. Thanks to her study with other creatures she knew the smell it was sperm for her love he had been masturbating, and to her the smell made her fell warm.

"You know I can tell the smell you can't hide it".

" I'm so sorry babe I just could..." she had placed her finger over his lips stopping him, after doing that she firmly wrapped her hand around his some what hard cock, It felt very odd in her hand he didn't know what to do so he pulled her on top of him and kissed her deep and patently, she felt his Dragon cock hardening under her. As soon as she seen her love was rock hard again she felt her own slits opening, she wanted him and he wanted her. He rolled placing her under him.

"My dear Midnight I wish to give you my heart and all of me well you do me the honor of having my hatchling.

The thought of what he had said, it was common in there time to say it like that but in old Times he would have said it in Dragon so a she would answer in that.

"solafa" she said meaning yes in dragon"

Fire kissed her again muddling her wines as he pushes into her, the warmth of her as he opened her, before long her felt it and pushes more. Midnight cried into the kiss as he did knowing her virginity was gone now.

Fire broke the kiss and licked his love,"are you ok love I can stop anytime."

Midnight looked into his eyes "n-no I'm fine I can handle it."

"Ok my love," painted foreseeing.

With that to to dragons mated through the night not knowing what would be coming next.


End file.
